


Locker Room Fun Times

by Dahpie



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, CreekisOTP, M/M, Making Out, Post Fractured But Whole, Some Fluff, porn without plot.....kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahpie/pseuds/Dahpie
Summary: After doing Gym, things get a little frisky between Tweek and Craig.





	Locker Room Fun Times

Craig sighed as he made his way into the locker room, his muscles ached and his body was sore from the strenuous exercise he had endured at the hands of his vocal and asinine coach. Like many of the other boys he sat down, body perched lazily against the concrete wall, ass firmly sitting on the bench at the back and hair dripping with sweat creating a hazy atmosphere of funk that hung thickly amidst the area.

They had been playing football and today was easily one of the most exhausting games he had played. Since three boys were absent he had to take on a larger role of trying to obtain the ball with mixed success, especially with Stan being a complete nuisance.  Dude couldn’t act wet in a thunderstorm let alone get the ball in a football game.

Despite sporting a toned physique, he found himself getting fatigued quite often most likely since exercise wasn’t something he made a habit of doing or so his doctor told him. He never was one for wasting time on something that wasn’t his guinea pigs or a certain blonde-haired teen and everything else was just white noise.

Most of the boys were already changing out of there gym gear into their school appropriate attire of woolly mittens, hats and thick jackets to bear the brunt of the cold that the town of South Park was known for or going for quick showers to try and rid the odour of grime and filth that had accumulated as part of the football game. Craig decided it best to let himself rest for a while before doing anything that required actual exertion by keeping his eyes firmly closed.

He found himself relaxed for a few moments, the sound of chatter amongst other groups fading ever so slightly before his reverie was broken by one of his so called best friends.

“Hey Craig, aren’t you gonna get changed? Friday is pizza day in the cafeteria and I want to get first dibs.” A voice called out to him. He could already hear the undertone of whining veiling his voice

Now normal people would probably respond with any form of affirmation be it a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or even a grunt but instead Craig found such words to be too tiring to utter and he wasn’t known for his pleasing disposition so he responded with a swift kick to the person’s knee.

“Owww! What the hell Craig!? A simple no would’ve sufficed.” Even know he knew full well it wouldn’t.

“Yeah, but you know how he is sometimes.” A smoother and more suave voice responded in kind.

“Craig! Come on….” He felt hands shaking him from his shoulders “If you don’t go I can’t have Tweek’s slice since he won’t come without you.” The whiny voiced continued.

“Speaking of Tweek where is he? Did he leave already?”

“Nah, he’s taking a shower. You know how he is about his cleanliness.”

Craig tried to zone both voices out as to focus on recovering his much-needed strength but Clyde was having none of it.

“Craaaaaaaaaig. Come oooooooonnnnnnn.”

An audible sigh left Craig’s mouth as his voice sprung to life.

“God Clyde, I’m trying to have a few minutes peace here and you shaking me isn’t helping.”

“But Craaaaaaaig. Pizzzzzzaaaaaaaaa.” Every word being punctuated with ear splitting irritation.

“Don’t care, go with Token I’m staying put for a while. If you touch me again I’m going to punch you, _hard._ ” He stated factually, despite knowing he didn’t have the ability to hit Clyde at this time.

Clyde sighed. “Fine Craig, enjoy missing out on Pizza. I won’t be saving you any.”

“The only way that could hurt my feelings would to be someone who’s desire for food is the only highlight of his week. And thankfully I’m not that desperate to shove down processed cheese and questionable meat down my gullet.” He spouted off, exhausting his last reserves of energy before resuming his docile position.

After hearing no response, Craig shifted his weight letting his posture sink ever so slightly into the bench, his arms resting on the backboard as other voices began to drown out, either from his fatigue or just up and leaving.

As Craig explored the boundaries of his mind, he remembered that he felt lethargic for other reasons beyond running himself rampant at sports. Tweek had been quite a handful lately, requiring a lot of maintenance to keep him from flipping out or spewing out incoherent gibberish which though Craig liked (since he liked almost every aspect of the teen) he had to admit it probably wasn’t good for his wellbeing to be in such a state. Midterms were coming up and it was likely to make most people anxious let alone Tweek.

Thankfully all it took was Craig being there to validate his emotions and worries and then press himself tightly against each other, chest to chest to make all of his fears and worries melt away. And though Craig considered himself quite a good boyfriend for being able to empathize with Tweek and cast his own logical & stoic mindset aside for the betterment of his significant other he couldn’t help but feel his own mental resources completely depleted.

He needed something to take the edge off. He hadn’t studied and he knew those papers weren’t going to be easy for Tweek or himself.

Despite thinking about how he was going to study for his midterms his mind began to wander to Tweek. Having been together since the 4th grade, Craig still found Tweek to be attractive not only in his idiosyncrasies about gnomes, aliens, conspiracy theories and constant overreactions to all manner of things but his physical appearance as well. Puberty had been kind to Tweek, giving him a strong jawline, soft and clear skin and a tender, supple ass that held just the right amount of fat to melt like putty in Craig’s callous fingertips.

Even Craig couldn’t deny that thinking about Tweek in this manner was already giving him a semi in his gym shorts, his cock pushing against the thin layer of fabric begging for release. Licking his lips, he knew he could take the edge off right now, if nobody else was around. He hadn’t gotten off in recent memory since Tweek was too preoccupied with studying.

Eyes slowly began to open, staying half lidded as he scanned the locker room, locker to locker for any nearby individuals, thankful that nobody was left. Once he was confident everybody had gone he slowly undressed himself from his damp clothes, letting his ebony bangs fall where ever they pleased as he slotted himself into his tight-fitting jeans. At least this way after he was done he was already half dressed so maybe he could grab whatever left overs of pizza that Clyde hadn’t already wolfed down.

Sitting back down his hands slowly traced their way to the waist band of his red racer boxers before submerging, firmly gripping the soft piece of flesh before pumping fast. His cock already becoming slick with sweat.

He thought about Tweek. His cute face and emerald eyes but more importantly his tight ass, slowly thrusting deeper and deeper into him from behind as he let out high pitched moans of ecstasy.

“Mmmmmm.” A throaty moan escaped from Craig’s lips. His was already close despite not doing much in terms of up and down motion.

Craig was confident he was alone until he heard a sharp squeak, wet footsteps made their way closer to his location. His blissful climax bitterly souring in a dead end.

Shit, and he was just getting in the mood too. ‘What fucking asshole stays this late for a shower?’  He though, resigning himself to getting blue balls he grumbled fingers laced with the fabric of his favourite dark navy t-shirt. His arm inside readying to put it on.

The footsteps got closer and though Craig wanted to turn around and death stare the fucker who thought it was good to give him a metaphorical kick to the groin he decided he just wanted to leave and sulk in peace. That was until he saw blonde curls in the corner of his eye next to him.

“Hey.” Tweek stated his voice slightly raspy.  “Did you wait for me or something?”

“Nope, I just happen to be the last one here.” Craig stated in his monotone voice as he stayed facing forward. Still eyeing Tweek from the corner of his eye absentmindedly.

“Oh good. I hadn’t expected you to still be here…” A light blush could be seen forming on his face as he looked down, shaking slightly from the cold of the bare tiled floor.

“Oh, well I….”

Craig wanted to continue but it was just then he realized Tweek was standing there almost naked with only a towel hung delicately against his hips. Water droplets deliciously dripping down his stomach, tracing the contours of his body as they glistened against the fluorescent lighting. He could even make out a slight bulge against the soft fabric which made him swallow hard and his mouth go dry.

Carnal desire coursed its way through his body as his erection was renewed, pressing firmly against his jeans. On instinct Craig lifted Tweek’s towel from behind, hands clasping Tweek’s firm butt and pressing his body against it.

“Craig!? What are you doing!?” He could feel Craig’s bulge prominently against the curve of his ass.

“What do you think?” He cooed mischievously in his ear. “I was just thinking about you, you know. About your lovely ass and what I’d like to do to it.”

“We can’t do it here! What if I pick something up from all the dirt? Oh god Craig, I don’t want to die, If I die I won’t be able to finish my midterms and then I’ll fail and be homeless and-

“Shhhhhhhh, Honey.” Fingers caressing Tweek’s soft lips from behind. “You need something to take the edge off too, right? Well, it would do the both of us some world of good if we just had a little fun?”

Before he could utter a response, Craig mouth encapsulated the tender flesh between Tweek’s shoulder and neck, nibbling and sucking as his tongue traced every lingering droplet on his pale tender skin. The slight saltiness of the water droplets coupled with the smooth taste of coffee made Craig’s tastebuds water with delight.

“Aaaaaah….” Tweek let out a high-pitched whine that echoed in the small tiled room. Craig’s smirked knowing he had Tweek right where he wanted, his other hand gravitated towards his penis and began stroking with earnest, eliciting more heady moans from Tweek’s mouth.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want to do it babe?” Craig’s voice was cocky, thick with confidence and lust.

“F-fuck you Craig.”

“I think you’ll find it’s me who’ll be doing the fucking. If you let me that is.”

Craig might be horny but he still wanted Tweek’s consent, he wasn’t a douche or anything like that despite what others might say. Though part of him knew Tweek secretly loved surprise sex, since his libido was often higher or even eclipsed Craig’s at the best of times. Often Tweek would hint at sex in the boy’s toilets and Craig would go along for the ride but he couldn’t help but find it exhilarating to fuck in somewhere which was known for other boys changing, I guess he had started becoming more perverse since Tweek came into his life, which was arguably one of the main reasons he found the cute blonde so fun to be around.

He heard a deep sigh. “F-fine.”

“Fine? No need to try and act so subtle Tweek, you were hard before I touched you.” Craig grinned.

“Gah, that was b-because of the hot water!”

“Sure, it was Tweekers. Now turn around.”

No sooner had Tweek turned around Craig hand found itself nestled in Tweek’s damp blond locks before crushing both their lips together. Nails scraping Tweek’s hairline and tongues fighting for dominance as Craig’s other hand stayed firmly gripping Tweek’s ass, he could feel his dick bulging against his denim jeans pressing eagerly against the hem of Tweek’s towel before pulling it off leaving Tweek completely naked.

“I’m going to fuck you, _hard_ ” Craig whispered huskily into Tweek’s ear, eagerly removing both his jeans and red racer boxers whilst his arms pulled Tweek chest to chest, erections rubbing ever so slightly.

“Aaaah…J-Jesus.” Tweek sputtered. “Y-You’re big.”

“All the better to ravage you with.” Craig never tired of making cheesy gestures, especially around Tweek. “Now lie down.” He commanded.

Tweek settled down on the floor, his legs relieved of standing as his legs spread wide.

“Hmmmmmmm, no Tweek, turn around. I want to see your delectable ass in the air.”

He complied without hesitation, almost instinctively without even questioning Craig’s motive. Tweek’s face and arms rested on the ground as his back weight rested on his knees the dull abrasion of skin on the floor tiles matching similarly to how painfully hard he was due to embarrassing nature of the position.

Hands once again settled exactly where they had before, pushing apart cheeks before a tongue slowly licked and pushed at Tweek’s entrance.

Soft moans filled the room, Craig felt his tongue penetrate the ring of muscle as Tweeks body spasmed and contorted ever so slightly, his back arching further matching every slow and vigorous lick and push. The taste of sweat filled his senses and Tweek’s scent sent waves of arousal down to Craig’s midsection. Eyes already feeling heavy from wanton lust.

“Fuck, Craig! That..” Tweek’s voice strained “D-don’t…..d-don’t st-st-stop.” Craig found it hard to suppress his grin as he writhed underneath him. His twitching seemed to come back out of reflex in moments such as these.

“Mmmm, you smell _and_ taste good. Do much running out there _sunshine_?” Fingers tracing the underside of tweek’s entrance, slowly massaging with added pressure in circular motions against his taint before replacing it with his tongue, suckling at the smooth bump of flesh like a child.

Tweek moaned loudly his body wracked with pleasure, eyes watering and face scrunching as his fists curled into balls on the tiled floor room. He was almost close with that little manoeuvre but Craig didn’t want to spoil the fun so soon deciding instead to flip Tweek onto his back, being careful not to let him fall to the hard floor.

Both were slick with perspiration increasingly so from the humidity of the room. Craig leaned over to plant soft kisses on Tweek’s pink lips, biting and nibbling his lower lip, evidence of affection and overwhelming physical attraction towards the boy in front of him. His deep green eyes hazed over, making it hard to see if he was consciously aware of what was occurring.

“I think I loosened you up enough. Are you ready?”

A ‘mmmm’ of affirmation came from the bird headed boy before Craig slotted himself into Tweek with little effort. The sensation was indescribable, a feeling he felt multiple times when he was having sex with Tweek. It wasn’t just the physical side but the emotional connection of skin on skin that accentuated the whole affair.

“Fuck! You feel good, honey.”

His hand took hold of Tweek’s cock, his tip of his thumb pushing hard as he jacked Tweek off with a steady up and down motion.

“H-Harder.”

Craig leaned over, angling his hips to thrust deeper. Pleasure began curling like a hot coil in his gut as he choked out a moan before leaning down, shifting his body to lower all his weight into Tweek. His face resting in the crook of his neck as he felt slender arms squeeze the life out of him

“Faster Craig!”

Tweek’s pulled Craig into a vice like grip with his legs before biting HARD into his neck. Craig was lost in ecstasy inside tight heat of Tweek’s ass, as he milked him without mercy. His hand was slightly numb from pumping Tweek at a rapid motion.

“Fuck. Tweek…..I’m gonna…”

“C-craig…I”

Nails dug into his back, pain mixing with pleasure as time seemed to grind to a halt.  His body stiffened as his back and neck arched so harshly he was surprised it didn’t snap in two. He felt wracked with pleasure, wishing he could remain in this moment of bliss for a while longer as his head sat swimmingly in the stars.

Unfortunately, good things don’t last forever feeling the last of his energy wain before Craig unceremoniously collapsed on top of Tweek’s slim and tender frame.

“Haaah…..aah…” Both of them mimicked equally tired and harsh gasps for air as they bathed in the afterglow of vigorous stimulation. Sweat still pooling in the subtle contours and grooves of their bare skin.

Whilst Craig’s breathing evened out, Tweek took the opportunity to measure the damage done to Craig’s neck, detaching his mouth with a slight pop as a thin trail of saliva connected the two before collapsing.

The hickey was pretty deep but thankfully didn’t draw any blood much to Tweek’s surprise. He could’ve sworn he’d taken a chunk out of his neck from biting so hard.

He tried to speak but post coital Tweek found it hard to grasp the concept of speaking. After a few more shallow breaths, he soon enough found his voice again.

“That was _amazing_ Craig.”

Craig opted to respond with a groan as he stayed nestled within Tweek’s neckline.

“You know, having sex for the first time in a while has got me thinking. Remember when we first got together? After playing superhero?”

Another groan.

“Well, remember when said we’d make our relationship work?”

Craig peeled his skin from Tweek’s damp skin eliciting a slight moan from Tweek.

“I remember saying we’d do it and then you freaked out later thinking I was talking about sex rather than our relationship.” Craig chuckled as his gaze met Tweek’s. “Calming you down was even funnier, you kept saying we should get married first.”

He felt himself blush and stutter “Gah! I can’t believe you remember that!”

“I remember every moment we’ve spent together…. Including...um.”

Now it was Craig who was blushing, his eyes shifting away unable to look Tweek in the face out of embarrassment.

“The time we carved our name…… in that tree.” Craig spluttered out quickly.

Tweek slowly cusped Craig’s face pulling it back as to lock their eyes together. He found it cute that even Craig, the king of apathy could get flustered at times.

“I remember, that was so sweet of you.”

“Oh god.” Craig felt the heat rising in his face “Please shut up.”

Tweek laughed, and Craig remembered exactly why he fell for him.

“We need to clean ourselves up you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve got some towels in my bag.”

Craig detached himself from Tweek, feeling the appendage remove itself softly, he felt himself wince as the gooey substance dribbled out onto his inner thigh. The sensation always felt foreign somewhat, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant either.

“Here.” He felt a towel drooped over his messy bangs

“Thanks.”

Tweek slowly and methodically soaked up the sweat and spunk under his calves, back and nether regions before letting out a deep sigh. He hated germs but sex tended to outweigh the negatives of his anxieties about cleanliness.

“Those midterms aren’t going, away are they?” Yawning loudly. Honestly, he just wanted to collapse right then and there after that.

“Unfortunately, no, but at least we can go into them with a _clear head_ now.” He winked.

“God, you’re such a dork.”

“I know.” Craig resumed his somewhat monotone voice, though still retaining a hint of laughter. “Let’s see if there is any pizza left. We’ve still got about 10 minutes left.”

“Pizza? That was today? Fuck, I haven’t eaten either.”

“Then get changed, though given that it’s now 12:51pm we’ll be lucky to get scraps with Clyde there. Heck even molecules of Pizza will be hard to come by.”

Tweek quickly put on his shirt, buttoning it as quickly as possible before slotting his hand into Craig’s.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go…. But um, first.”

“What is it?” Craig looked confused.

“I love you Craig.”

Craig lips turned up slightly.

“I love you too Tweekers.”

And with that they made their way towards the cafeteria.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was poorly written, I rushed the end to get it out since I wanted to contribute something since the game is now RELEASED!
> 
> P.S Wow, didn't expect such a huge response in terms of kudos and comments. Thank you so much :D


End file.
